1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to electrical connectors with suppressed crosstalk.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of the electrical industry, signal transmission between different peripherals are increased at the same time, especially between electrical connector. An electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing with a plurality of contact passageways and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The number of the contacts is usually increased for increasing the signal transmission between electrical connectors. However, as the electrical connector trends to a miniature direction, the distance between adjacent contacts is decreased less and less. Crosstalk between adjacent contacts is increased.
In order to solving above problem, we will think to increase the distance between adjacent contacts for decreasing the crosstalk of the contacts. The contacts would be arranged in two rows. Each contact usually has a securing portion engaging with the contact passageway for fixing the contact therein, a contact portion extending forwardly from the securing portion, a soldering portion connecting with a circuit board, and a connection portion between the securing portion and the soldering portion. The securing portions are arranged in two rows along a front to back direction which comprises a first row close to the insulative housing and a second row located between the first row. The securing portion is usually designed to have an appropriate length for fixing into the insulative housing firmly. The length of the contacts can not be increased because of the trends of miniature development. Thereby, the distance between the first row and the second row of the contacts would not be increased. The crosstalk between adjacent contacts would not be decreased all the same.
Hence, an electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.